His Greatest Weakness
by Kamo12
Summary: Puck disappears for several years, leaving Sabrina alone and confused. When he comes back, they'll have to fight to keep each other alive. Rated M for some violence, mild language, and sensuality. I'm not quite done yet, but please read. Reviews would also be lovely. Hope y'all like it! Formerly titled "The Treehouse"
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful summer evening. The sun was late to set and shadows were beginning to stretch across the ground. I was sitting on my bed in a t-shirt and a pair of running shorts reading one of my favorite books. The air in the room was hot but a breeze from the open doors of my balcony cooled me down.

There was a knock on the door.

I answered without looking up from my book, "Come in!"

I heard the visitor enter the room and shut the door slowly, deliberately until it clicked into place. I looked up and saw my best friend Puck.

"Hey," I smiled and went back to reading, "What's up?"

Silence.

I looked up at him again. He hadn't moved from his spot by the door and was searching the old red carpet with his eyes.

I traced his gaze to see what he was staring at, but there was nothing there. I looked back at him and raised my eyebrows in question, "Puck?"

"What?" He met my eyes, "Oh, sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted." He crossed his muscled arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. He bit his lower lip and stared at the floor again.

I put down my book a little concerned. Something was wrong, but I knew better than to ask. If he wanted to tell me, he would.

Our relationship had changed over the years. There were still pranks and mean jokes, of course, but there was something different, a closeness that was never there before. We talked about anything and everything, went out with friends and had fun together. As my best friend, as my closest friend, he held a special place in my heart.

While I paused, waiting for Puck to say something, I studied him. His curly blond hair was damp from the shower I heard running a while ago and his white t-shirt and jeans were clean. His eyes were distant and they looked full of pain. That worried me, Puck is not easily shaken. Whatever was bothering him must've been serious.

But he wouldn't speak. So I let him stand there, and I went back to my book. I knew he'd tell me when he was ready to.

Time passed. Every now and again I looked up at Puck to see he hadn't moved an inch. Except for drumming his fingers on his arm, he was perfectly still.

Twenty minutes later, he spoke.

"I'm leaving."

_What?_ Surely I had heard wrong. I looked at him and shook my head, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He pushed off the wall and walked outside to the balcony. I put my book down once more and followed him. We stood side by side next to the railing, facing the fields and beyond that, the woods. The sun was almost gone and the stars were starting to appear. The crickets were chirping, the breeze cool against the back of my neck, and everything was peaceful; everything except my insides. A million thoughts and emotions were raging through me like a hurricane. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to feel. I turned from the scenic view to face the freak boy on my left. I crossed my arms and waited.

He met my steady gaze, looked away and sighed.

"I'm leaving Ferryport Landing."

I felt my heart drop like a stone, "Why?"

This time, he holds my gaze, "There are some…things I have to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Nothing you need to know about."

I cocked my head slightly; that answer annoyed me. "Okay…have you told anyone else?"

He shook his head.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Where are you going?" I pressed.

"I can't tell you."

Now I'm ticked.

"Why can't you tell me?" I demanded, "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said softly.

"Nothing?" I hissed, "Out of the blue you announce that you're leaving, but you can't tell me where you're going and you can't tell me why?" By this point I'm almost shouting, and the only thing keeping me from letting go completely is the fact that Basil is in bed sleeping,

"I'm your best friend, you fugly baby!" I paced the balcony, totally infuriated. But my anger was misdirected. I was upset about him leaving, not about him keeping secrets from me. I just didn't want him to leave. I begged, "Why won't you tell me?"

"Sabrina-"

"And what about your life here? You're just going to drop everything and leave? What am I supposed to tell my family?"

"Sabrina!"

I stopped pacing and whirl around to face him, "What!"

He stepped to me and grabbed my shoulders, I turn my head away. "Look at me!" he barked. When I refused to, he said it again more gently, "Look at me, Stinkface,"

Reluctantly, I looked into his eyes.

His eyes were green, the color of lush fields you see only in dreams. His lashes were long and dark, his eyes warm and calm. They soothed me, I felt better, peaceful even. But I still wanted answers. I looked away and whispered, "Please don't leave, Puck."

A moment passed and then I heard, "Do you trust me?"

I looked in his eyes again, "Yes."

A small smile played on his lips, "Then trust me." He stepped back and let go of me, the grin gone from his face, "I have to go now." He turned around and started to flutter his wings.

The panic came racing back, "Wait! Puck!" He paused and looked back at me, "When…when are you coming back?"

He looked at out at the horizon. I waited for an answer, but none came.

"You _are_ coming back…aren't you?"

He pursed his lips and looked back to me. He didn't need to say anything; his silence said more than words ever could.

"Good bye, Sabrina."

And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I was fine the first few weeks after Puck left. After a while though, it really sunk in that he was gone, and maybe for good. It hurt. I threw myself into my other relationships, into school, sports, anything to distract myself from the pain. It never worked a hundred percent of the time, I mean, there was always something that reminded me of him, but it did help. And I have to admit, I learned from being hurt, it helped me grow. Sometimes, on the days that I found myself missing him the most, I went to the tree house we used to hang out at and just sat in it, remembering the good times and wallowing in my hidden misery. It's pathetic, I know, but in a strange way, it made me feel better.

One weekend during the summer before senior year, the rest of the family had decided to go out sightseeing somewhere. They liked to do that; every so often they'd take a couple days to go vacationing somewhere. I usually enjoyed these little outings, but that particular weekend I just didn't feel like going anywhere, so my parents agreed to let me stay home with Elvis.

They left in the morning and wouldn't be back for two days. All day I wandered about, reading, watching TV, doing boring stuff. There was no one to hang out with because all my friends were out of town for the summer. About mid-afternoon I decided to go for a walk. I was going to take Elvis, but he was sleeping so I let him be.

It was a pleasant afternoon. The sun was shining, but the air was a little chilly for the summer because a cold front was coming in.

I walked out of the house in a denim shorts and a t-shirt, but it was rather cold so I went back inside threw on a sweatshirt. When I left for the second time, I was more comfortable. I followed the well-worn path through the trees into the forest

It was a pleasant afternoon, despite the chilly air. The sun was shining, the trees full of green leaves, and the brook babbled softly. It was oddly quiet though. There were no birds singing, no insects buzzing, no squirrels darting across the path. I thought it must have been due the sudden cold weather, there were no animals scurrying about because they were warm in their homes. So I forgot about it and continued walking.

As I walked, I thought. I thought about school coming up, about preseason, my friends and family, I thought about our quirky little town and how much I had come to love living here. I had walked for about thirty minutes when I came to the tree house. It was a wooden box built around the trunk of the tree. It had a roof, a door, windows, and even shutters, all crudely made, but still there after so many years. I felt happy at the sight of it, as it reminded me of good times, but that happiness had shadows of loneliness and sadness. I hadn't planned on going inside, but I couldn't help myself.

I climbed up the ladder and into the tree house.

It looked small from the outside, because the physical boundaries of the house were small. But Puck and I had built the house using magic, so the inside was pretty big.

I took a step through the door and expected my foot landed in layer of dust, but it didn't. The place was spotless. The last time I was here I cleaned it up a bit, but I hadn't been back in more than half a year, the house should have been filled with dust. I was mildly confused. I walked through the rooms slowly, almost cautiously. I entered the TV room and looked around, alarm shot through me when I saw the couch. I had put the blankets away the last time I had been here, and now it looked as if someone had been sleeping with them on the couch. Only Puck and I had used this tree house, even if other members of my family had been here I would have known. A stranger had been here. I went quickly to the kitchen. There were a few empty sodas and water bottles on the counter; at least it wasn't beer. I opened the fridge; it was stocked with food. I opened the trash; it was full. Someone had been living here for a while, and it looked to me like they weren't planning on leaving. I didn't know what to think, I was a little curious to see who it was, a little fearful that a stranger had been occupying our tree house for quite some time without my knowledge, but mostly just annoyed. Annoyed at whoever was here and annoyed at myself for letting it happen. This place was special to me, Puck and I had shared a lot of memories in this place. The tree house was my way of connecting to him when he left. I didn't want anybody else here but myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening and closing of the front door.

My heart raced, the stranger was back. I reached for my knife in case I should need to defend myself, but came up empty handed. I had left it at home. I cursed quietly under my breath. I decided to surprise the intruder instead of immediately taking the defensive.

I walked soundlessly to the wall next to the door and peered around it so I could take a look at the intruder. Who I saw surprised me so much that even I, the Queen of Sneaks, made a small noise. He stood crouching over a blue backpack, rummaging through it. His back was to me so I couldn't be sure, but when I made the noise he looked over his shoulder, and my heart jumped.

I stepped out into the open, my arms crossed over my chest, a grin splitting my face. We locked eyes and his smile lit up the room. I took a few quick steps and jumped into his arms. They felt strong and sure as they wrapped around me, holding me tight to him. I pressed my face into his neck and found myself crying. I felt overwhelmed with emotion, like a tidal wave had crashed over me, leaving me helpless to fight against its power. His hand smoothed my hair as he soothed me.

Oh I was so happy to see him. I was _so _happy to see him. But seeing him brought so unanswered questions to the front of my mind. I was confused about why he left and also about why he'd come back. I was angry with him for leaving and angry at him for having been back for so long and not coming to see me, not even letting me know! I mean, he leaves at the drop of a hat for more than two years and he doesn't he even tell me he's returned? How rude is that? But, oh, how glad I was to see him. Despite all the pressing negative emotions, I could not ignore the joy I felt when I looked at him.

I collected myself, my emotions, and stepped back, releasing Puck. I looked at him now and my anger faded. I truly cared for this boy, this infuriating, annoying, frustrating boy. Just looking at him made me happy. He was so beautiful. From the tiny freckles that dotted his nose, to his eyes, green like the meadows, to the way he held his hands next to him, careful and strong, in every little way he was beautiful to me. I cast my eyes at the floor and shook my head, a small smile crossing my face.

I looked up into his smiling green eyes and almost burst into tears again, but I took a deep breath and started, "Puck," I said whispering, "I…I missed you."

His eyes were not smiling anymore, they were sad. He pursed his lips, "I'm sorry, Sabrina. I just…" he ran his fingers through his curly blond hair, "I just had to go." He turned away and walked to the window, his back to me.

That ticked me off. All the hot anger, the frustration, came back, pressing me until I burst, "Yes, but why? Why? You left so suddenly, so unexpectedly. And without explanation! I'm _still_ trying to understand what possessed you to drop everything and disappear from our lives," I said, furious.

He didn't answer.

"It hurt us. Daphne and Basil cried for weeks. Granny Relda almost had a heart attack after I told her. My parents even, mourned your disappearance." I pressed a hand to my chest and lowered my voice, "It hurt _me_."

I looked at him standing in front of the window, his body tense, his attention focused outside.

"And it hurts now," I said, spitting the words at him, "to think that you don't care. You could have called! You could have written! Even now, you stand there completely ignoring everything I'm saying to -"

Suddenly, Puck's had his hand clamped over my mouth and his arm around my waist and we were flying through the house and up the stairs.

I struggled against his hold, my cries muffled against his palm, but he was too strong.

We flew into a bedroom and into the tiny empty closet. He placed me on the floor, shut the door, and turned on the single bulb dangling over our heads, his hand still clamped over my mouth. It was dusty and there was hardly enough space for the both of us.

I was very confused. I pulled my legs to me and crossed my arms.

Puck crouched in front of me, looking straight at me. His green eyes were full of anger and fear, but his face was hard with determination, "Listen to me," he whispered fiercely, "Don't make a sound. Don't leave this closet. Promise me you won't!"

Actually, I was quite ready to push him away and start yelling again, but the urgency in his voice moved me and I nodded slowly.

"I'll be right back," his hand left my mouth and he exited the closet, closing the door softly.

I looked around the small space and stretched out my legs. My feet were flat against the opposite wall. I pulled them back to me and wrapped my arms around my knees. I didn't like not knowing what was going on, it made me angry. When Puck got back, I intended on dragging out whatever truths he had left in him.


	3. Chapter 3

He returned not much later. He opened and closed the door quickly, sitting on his knees across from me.

Puck put his hands on my knees and looked me in the eyes, "Listen," he said quickly, "There's not much time. We have to get you out of here before it realizes where we are. We have to move quickly, I've drawn it away for now, but it'll come back -"

"Wait, what? Puck, what's going on? Why do we have leave? What's hunting us? Oh I hate this!"

He grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the closet, "Come on, we've got to-"

I yanked my hand back, still on the floor, "No, Puck! No! I'm not going _anywhere_ until you give me some explanation!"

He looked at me his face hard, but it softened a bit, and he sat down, "Fine," he said, "I'll tell you."

"Good," I replied, sitting back against the wall, arms crossed over my chest, "Maybe something will finally make sense for the first time in two years."

He sighed and began, "There is an eternal beast that reawakes every five thousand years to challenge the eldest Prince of the Faerie. The beast is designed to find the prince's greatest weakness and destroy it, whatever it may be. The prince's task is to defend himself and his weakness against the beast and kill it. It's a test to measure the strength, courage, ability, and blah blah blah of the Prince. If he wins, he is allowed to become King whenever the time comes. If he is defeated in the battle, meaning he either is dead or has surrendered to the beast, then he loses his princehood and the next male in line has to take on the beast for the crown."

He sighed again, "The day that I left…my minions had found out that it had awakened. I had to leave because I needed to find it and figure out what my weakness was so I could defeat it. I couldn't tell you why because it's a secret kept among the Princes of the Faerie. I wasn't allowed to tell you then and I shouldn't even be telling you now."

He pointed outside, "That monster is outside right now, looking for…" he hesitated and shook his head, "Never mind. The point is that he's here, I have to fight him, and I need you to go home so you can be safe, alright?"

I looked away from him, my head spinning, "Okay…I guess that makes sense." I turned back to him, "But…that doesn't explain why you're back here, and why you've been gone for so long. You've known about this thing for two years and you haven't fought it yet?"

Puck raised his eyebrow, "Haven't fought it yet?" In one swift motion he pulled off his white t-shirt.

I gasped.

His torso was covered with long white scars where the beast had raked him. He turned around and showed me his back, it was the same. I reached out and touched them gently with the tips of my fingers, "I'm so sorry," I whispered, pulling back.

Puck turned around and put his shirt on. He sat back against the wall and laughed softly, shaking his head, "I've been trying to fight this thing for two years. I met it over in Germany, where it woke up. We battled hard, but I could hardly touch it. Finally it hit me and knocked me unconscious. I woke up a few hours later to find it gone. I tracked it for days and finally found it about to enter the ocean. It was trying to swim to England! It was moving constantly, searching for my weakness. We traveled through the UK, Iceland, Greenland, Canada, and the northern states all the way here. I've been trying to kill it for two years and I almost have. I've been this close to defeating it, but it always, always finds a way to get back up and keep going."

"Hmmm," I sat there, considering what he had said, "Alright. So…why _are_ you here? It's looking for your greatest weakness, right? Do you know what is it? Have you found a way to protect it?"

He pursed his lips, looked away, and nodded.

"So what is it?" I asked, extremely curious.

"It's…it's uh not so much a question of what…as it is who…"

My heart skipped a beat.

His green eyes locked with mine and he said slowly, "You are my greatest weakness."

What! Me? _Me_? _I_ was his weakness? What did that mean, anyways?

"Puck…" I whispered slowly, "Puck, I don't understand. What is…I don't…" I sighed looking into his eyes, emotions running wild inside me.

"I know," He said, running his fingers through his hair, "It is…confusing. From what I can tell…it's because of the way I feel about you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Puck gave a small laugh, "To put it simply…" he said, "You make me crazy. When it comes to you, I can't…I can't control how I feel. For four thousand years I thrived on immaturity and stupid pranks and avoiding anything that had to do with what I feel now. Then you walked into my life and suddenly all of that wasn't enough. I wanted to be with you, I wanted to protect you and make you laugh and take away your pain." He shook his head, "I hated the way I felt, I didn't ask for any of it. I tried to stop, I tried to walk away from you but I couldn't, every time I found myself drawn back to you. I've never met anyone like you in all my life." He paused and whispered, "I love you, Sabrina."

I felt cool tears slipping down my cheeks. I looked in his eyes, trying to detect any hint that his words were false, that he was just messing with me, like the old Puck would. But all I saw was sincerity and truth. "Puck," I started, but that wave of emotion washed over me again and I couldn't hold it back. I put my face in my hands and sobbed for all I was worth.

I heard Puck crawl next to me. He slid an arm over my shoulders and stroked my hair.

I turned my face into side and wrapped my arms around him, crying into his shirt.

He held me close and comforted me.

"I'm not worth it, I'm not worth your love," I cried, "I'm a screw up, all I've ever done is cause you pain."

"No! How could you ever think that?" Puck pulled me up. I looked at him, tears still streaming down my face. He put his hand on my cheek and I closed my eyes, turning into his palm. He brought his face close to mine and whispered, "The time I've spent growing up with you has been the best years of my life, I've never been happier."

I opened my eyes and looked into his, "Really?" I whispered.

He nodded, "Really. And you know what?" he said smiling.

"What?" I replied, calm now, no fresh tears in my eyes.

"You're no screw up. The Trickster King," he said mischievously, "does _not_ fall in love with screw ups."

I laughed, "Oh really?"

"Really," he said smiling.

A loud roar ripped the moment and then the house shook violently. We clung to each other as we bounced around in the tiny closet. When it stopped we were lying on the floor, bruised and shaken. Puck swore under his breath as he helped me up. When we were standing, he took my face in his hands and I put mine over his, "It's here," he spoke urgently, "Remember, it's not me its after, it's _you_. Do whatever you can to arm yourself, if I fail there's nothing standing between you and that monster."

"But you won't fail!"

He nodded once sharply, "I'll do my best." He looked at me for moment, then opened the closet door and flew out.

"Puck!" I called, following him frantically.

He flew back in an instant and grabbed my shoulders, concern lining every feature of his face, "What? What is it?"

I looked at him, my eyes drinking in every part of his face, his lips soft and full, his lovely green eyes.

I stood on my tip toes, placed my hands on his face and kissed him on the lips. I pulled back, smiling. His eyes were like lights. He gave me a wicked grin and started to come in for another kiss, but a deafening roar interrupted him.

"Oh come on!" Puck's face fell as he yelled at the beast, "That's not fair!"

I laughed, despite the situation, and gave him a quick peck on the nose "Go!" I said, "Defeat your beast!"

He smiled and winked at me, then turned and flew outside.

As soon as he was gone I ran downstairs to find a weapon I could use. I found the trunk where we had stashed our weapons in the past and sure enough, they were still there. I had my choice of knives, swords, bows and arrows, whips, or spears. I wanted to be prepared so I grabbed two knives, a sword, and a bow and arrow.

I heard Puck shouting, taunting the beast as I ran to the window. I looked outside. The pleasant weather I had walked over in had taken a turn for the worst. A vicious wind blew through the trees and dark, thundering clouds swirled in the sky. I massive black shape blocked my view out the window and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled out of the house by huge, nasty paws.

I shouted and struggled, trying to fight my way out of its grip, but it was no use. I looked up at my attacker, but it was dark so I couldn't make it out. Then lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the earth and I was able to see.

The beast was huge, at least thirty feet tall. Its body was like that of a wolf but heavier. It had pointy ears and a short snout with gleaming white fangs. Two sharp horns stuck out next to its ears. Its thick, coarse fur was black as night, its cunning eyes red like blood. Its hide was torn and scarred and bleeding from recent wounds.

I gasped as icy fear consumed my mind, my body.

It lifted me up and held me across from its face. The beast smiled, "A pretty little girl. This is the little prince's greatest weakness?" Its voice was deep and cold, emanating dark power. It gave an evil laugh, "Well, we shall see how pretty you are when I'm through with you."

Suddenly there was a flutter and a flash of pink and the beast howled with pain, releasing me from its grip. I screamed as I dropped through the air, but the wind stole the sound out of me and whipped it away. I fell fast to the ground and landed hard on my back. I saw stream of pink and white fly over me before I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Sorry it took so long to update. I know I told some of y'all that I would be done within a week or so but the end of the school year was pretty crazy and I had very little time. Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was pitch black and _oh, oh_ my body was sore. I pushed myself up a little in order to look around and sharp pain shot up my spine, radiating throughout my torso. I gritted my teeth to suppress a moan and kept sitting up as the pain transformed into a deep, but manageable ache. I took in a shaky breath and pulled my knees to my chest while I let my senses adjust to the darkness surrounding me. I couldn't see much, but I figured that I was in one of the magical interior rooms of the tree house. There was nothing to give away which room I was in except for the fine material I felt; a cushy bedspread beneath me and big pillows behind. Obviously I was in one of the bedrooms.

Soft, shallow breathing from a figure lying beside me gave me a start and I froze. It looked like Puck to me, but I couldn't be positive because all I could see was a black shape. I reached out to where the figure's head was and lightly, lightly felt for its ears. Relief washed over me when I felt the pointy tip of the ears and tangled mess of curly hair behind it.

"Puck," I whispered. "Puck, wake up."

He didn't move.

"Wake up, Puck," I said a little louder

Still no answer.

"Puuuuck…" I gulped. Fear was slithering through me. I turned over onto my knees next to him and started to jostle his shoulders. "Puck, you stupid fairy, you ugly freak-baby WAKE UP!"

I bit my lip. He wasn't waking up. I started to crawl across the bed and caught my breath as the pain I had forgotten shot through my back. I forced myself to keep going, blindly feeling my way for a lamp on the bedside table. I nearly knocked it over when I found it, my clumsy fingers fumbling it several times before it was settled back on the table. I let out a sigh of relief and turned the light on.

Puck continued sleeping quietly on the edge of the bed. I made my way back over to him to examine him for any glaring physical trauma.

There was no blood except for a few minor cuts on his face and arms. I felt his torso for broken ribs and probed his head for any bumps, finding none. With no obvious, life-threatening injuries I couldn't think of anything to do but lie back down and go sleep. I turned off the lamp and crawled back to the other side of the bed. I pulled off my sweatshirt, as I was feeling rather warmish, and curled up next Puck, worries still bouncing around my head.

As soon as I closed my eyes, I heard Puck yawn and felt him stretch out.

"Puck?"

He groaned softly, "What?"

"How did you wake up to me turning off the light and _not_ to me shouting in your face?"

"How should I know?"

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hey," he sat up and turned to face me. "What's your problem, Grimm?"

"My _problem?_" I say, a little shocked by his tone, "My _problem_ is that I black out after falling 30 feet in the air and miraculously awake in bed lying next to you. I have no idea what's happened because you won't wake up, I don't know if you're fatally wounded, I don't know if the beast is dead, I don't know if we're in danger, I don't know _anything_ and excuse me for being concerned about my best friend who I haven't seen in two years-"

"Okay! Okay!" he shouted. "I'm sorry you're upset, but don't take it out on me!"

"You have no right to-"

"Hey! I saved your _ass_ out there, Grimm! If it weren't for me you'd probably be dead!"

I stared at him for a moment, unable to see anything but tension in his silhouette. Anger and frustration welled in my cold heart. How _dare_ he?

Ignoring the stabbing pain in my back, I jumped off the bed and stormed away.

I heard Puck curse under his breath and scramble after me, "Sabrina! Sabrina, I'm sorry!"

I stomped through the house and eventually made it back to the living room before the fairy caught up with me. He grabbed me around the waist and hauled me up.

I gasped as crippling agony radiated through my back, my breath snagged in the back of my throat. I could hardly speak for the pain, but through badly mangled words, I managed to relay my distress.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he gently laid me on the couch.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes, "My back. I think I hurt something when I landed."

I opened my eyes and Puck was standing over me, worry lining his eyes. He nodded and gave long, low whistle.

A few moments later, tiny white faeries appeared; Puck's minions.

Puck put a hand on my head and said, "They can't actually fix what's wrong, but they can help with the pain. Show them where it is."

I gingerly turned over onto my stomach, "It's centered at the base of my spine, but I can feel it all over."

I felt the little pixies step lightly onto my back and soon after my pain receded like the tide, ebbing and flowing until all that was left was gentle peace. I could almost imagine a healing glow emanating from where the faeries landed. A soft sigh of relief escaped me.

"Better?" Puck asked.

I sat up and then stood up next to him, "Not quite."

"What will help?"

I slugged an unsuspecting Puck in the face.

"_That_," I said as he stepped back from me.

He gave light laugh and looked at me as he felt his bruising jaw. Puck tried to suppress a smile, "That huh?"

I gave him a smirk. Then I remembered the whole reason we were there and a nervous weight pulled at my gut, eliminating my smile. "You killed it, right?" I asked. "The beast is dead?"

Puck put a palm to his chest, his face marked by mock disbelief, "Of _course_ it's dead! After I heroically removed your unconscious self from the premises, we battled hard!" He pretended to wield a sword, stabbing and slashing the imaginary foe. "Neither of us could get the upper hand until it tripped and lost its balance and then-" Puck dramatically raised his fist and brought it down with a vengeance, "-I stabbed it through the heart."

"Did you now?" I said as he stepped close to me.

"It's very dead," he replied.

"That's excellent," I whispered, "because I want my best friend back."

I felt our hands join, Puck's forehead bent to mine, "I'm back."

"For good? You promise?" I begged, "Don't leave me again. Ever."

Puck picked his head up and gently brought his hands to my face, tilting it so that I could meet his eyes. Those seas of green held the truth at that moment, just as they did that fateful night so long ago. His thumb ran across my cheek as he shook his head. "Never again."

My heart swelled as I looked at Puck. Who would've thought the obnoxious, smelly fairy boy I hated so many years ago could make me feel like this? I fought it for so many years, pushing away any kind of affection I felt toward him. Even when I allowed myself to really call him my friend, I still couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine rather, that I could ever feel the way I did at that moment.

I felt myself drawn in by him, by the look in his eyes and by the emotions that beat steadily within me. Slowly, Puck brought his mouth to mine in a careful kiss. Thoughts of anything but Puck and his soft, gentle lips fled my mind. I brought my hands to his face, holding it in place as our mouths moved as one. His arms wrapped around me, pressing our bodies together as warmth spread through my chest and ignited my heart. His hands moved rhythmically over my back and shoulders. Oh how I wanted him_, more_ of him. I couldn't get enough. I kissed harder, faster compelling him on, on. Puck complied. He made me crazy; my head was spinning and my heart was pounding and my body was thrumming and oh I could hardly breathe.

After what seemed an eternity, Puck pulled away as we tried to catch our breath. My hands slid down his neck to rest on his chest while I opened my eyes and searched his face. His eyes were closed, a smile flickering on his face as he tried, but failed, to keep it from splitting his face. Warmth radiated through me as he looked at me and shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Who would've thought," he said, smoothing stray hairs back from my face, "that you would be such a damn good kisser."

I laughed in reply as he brought his lips to spot just below my ear, where my neck and jaw come together. Gently, deliberately, Puck kissed a trail down my neck. A sigh of content escaped me as his lips met the hollow at the base of my neck. I giggled when he kissed it repeatedly, peppering the base of my neck, just at the line of my t-shirt, and moved back up my neck, the kisses coming faster, faster. When his mouth reached my ear again, he whispered, "I hope your parents aren't expecting you back anytime soon."

"They're not home," I replied.

A wicked gleam lit Puck's eyes as he grinned at me. I laughed again as we came together in another kiss, but now I was distracted. Thinking about my absent parents led to thoughts about my empty house and my unfed dog.

"I have to go," I said between kisses.

"Nuh uh," Puck murmured. He dotted the side of my face with his lips.

"I didn't feed Elvis."

"The dog can wait. Stay," he said, returning his mouth to mine.

Our kiss was deep and slow and oh how I wanted to stay, but I had to pull away. "He can't. Don't you remember the last time we didn't feed him?"

Puck's furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh yeah…."

We had left Elvis unattended and without food for almost a day and upon returning to the house, we found it turned upside down. The fridge, pantry, and cupboards had been ransacked. The kitchen was littered with half eaten leftovers and wrappers and it was a mess that took us hours to clean.

"I don't want to leave, trust me. But we -" I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. My lips brushed his ear as I whispered, "-we can finish this at home."

I felt my legs sweep out from underneath me as Puck scooped me up. A mischievous smile danced in his eyes, "Then what are we waiting for?

He sprouted wings and tore out the door of the tree house. I laughed as I clung to him, my joy, my pleasure, my exhilaration oozing out of every pore. I felt as though I didn't need Puck to carry me; there were wings on my heart that could fly me to the moon.

But Puck jerked to a stop in midair and the laughter died on my lips as the wings on my heart withered away. Fear laced the icy wind that whipped through the air.

It was the beast. And it was very much alive.


End file.
